Sonny with a chance of a flu
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Sonny is sick and calls Chad.-Takes a strange turn in the end but hopefully you'll like it. I suck at summaries but I hope you'll like the story. My first SWAC fic! Read and Review please! Let me know what you think! Rated T for safety. As always!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first SWAC fanfic! I don't really like it that much but still decided to post it. It's a little out of character but still. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review and tell me what to think. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonny with a chance or anything else in this story!**

* * *

Chad was sitting in his dressing room, relaxing from a rough day at work. He was just about to leave when his phone ringed. He groaned and went to pick it up.

" CDC speaking." He said to tired to answer in his usual way. There was some coughing on the other side of the line and then a horase voice answered.

" _Chad? It's Sonny._" More coughing was heard.

" Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked worried and instantly forgetting that he was tired. Sonny coughed.

" _Yeah I'm fine._" She coughed again.

" It doesn't sound like that to me." He said grabbing his keys.

" _Well I am- oh who am I kidding. I think I might be sick Chad._" She said and sneezed. Chad couldn't help but chuckle.

" Are you sure? You sound good to me." He joked and she growled.

" _Don't mess with me Cooper._" She threatened.

" Fine. Fine. So why did you call me?" He asked her beginning to slowly walk to her dressing room.

" _Trust me, if I had anyone else to call I would._" She said. " _But my mom's out of town and Tawni is getting a pedicure. God knows what Nico, Grady and Zora are up to and well you are my boyfriend after all._" She said. He could hear the smile in her voice. He smiled.

" Yeah I guess I am." he said popping his fake collar.

" _Did you just pop your collar?_" She asked him and sneezed. His eyes widened as he stopped and looked around for a hidden camera or something.

" Uhm... No-"

" _Don't you lie to me Cooper._" Sonny said.

" Fine but I didn't pop my collar. I popped a _fake_ collar. It's a difference." He said. She snickered.

" _Can you please just get over to my dressing room? I need some company._" She said and he smiled hanging up. He opened her door and walked in.

" Did you just hang up on me?" Sonny asked him as he came and sat down by her feet. She was lying on the couch with a blanket over her. He nodded.

" Yep." She frowned but then smiled.

" At least I'm glad your here." She said and he took her hand in his.

" I am too." He said smiling. " So do you want something?" He asked her and stood up again. She shrugged.

" I really don't know."

" Maybe some chicken soup?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. He laughed.

" What I like chicken soup." She shrugged. He walked to her and touched her forhead.

" Sonny your burning up." He said concerned. She grinned.

" Thank's Chad. I mean you told me I was beautiful once but you never mentioned hot." She grinned and he laughed again.

" I do but this time I mean that you have a fever." He said. " I'm going to get some soup and something that takes away the fever." He said. She grabbed his hand.

" Don't leave me." She pleaded with her big brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

" I'm just getting some thing. I'll be back in less than five minutes."

Like Chad had said he was back in less than five minutes. Sonny was still in the same position as she was in before he left. She had closed her eyes and he practically ran to her.

" Oh My God Sonny! Sonny!" He yelled shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

" What the heck are you doing Chad?" She asked him and he let out a breath.

" I thought you died." He said and she looked at him sceptically.

" You know I just have the flu right?" He nodded.

" You never know. They said my Aunt Bessie had a virus and-" he shuddered.

" What happened to your Aunt Chad?" Sonny asked putting a hand on his cheek. He shrugged.

" Nothing. She got better after a week or so. She actually did have a virus but never mind. Bad example." Sonny chuckled and Chad smiled. " I brought you chicken soup." he said and pulled out a bowl. Sonny smiled gratefully at him.

He talked with her as she ate her soup and they talked about different Sonny finished Chad put the bowl away. Sonny smiled.

" Wow Chad I feel so much better." She said and sat up on the couch. He nodded.

" Well I am an expert on the flu." He said and popped his collar. She smiled.

" Sure you are." She said but frowned. " And how did that happen by the way?" She asked him and he smiled.

" Oh. Last week I was coming down with it myself but I began to eat chicken soup but it didn't work at first so I checked online to see if there was another way to get rid of it before it got worse. I mean the Mackenzie Falls season finale was coming up and I needed to be in shape." He said and Sonny nodded listening to his story.

" Well I found nothing, but I found this random page where it stood that kissing makes everyone feel better. So I decided to try it out and since you are my girlfriend I kissed you and surprisingly the flu went away." He said smiling. Sonny turned to look at him. He watched her as she turned a little redder. " Sonny?"

" Are you kidding me? You gave me this flu?" Sonny said standing up. Chad stared at her. She smiled looking down at him. " Well since kissing makes it all go away, pucker up flu-boy." She said and he shrieked beginning to run away. She ran after him forgetting about the flu completely.

" Chad Dylan Cooper I am going to get you back for almost killing me with this flu!" Sonny yelled as she ran through the hallway. " Hi Josh" She waved happily at the mail man as she ran passed him and continued to run after Chad. Josh stared after them.

" There's too much drama at this place." He said in a low voice shaking his head. From afar he could still hear Chad's girly screams and Sonny's voice yelling at him to give up. Suddenly there was a loud bang and he looked up as if to hear better. Sonny's laugh was probably heard from all around the world.

" I can't believe you ran into a wall!" Sonny laughed.

" Oh My God! My nose is bleeding! This is much worse then that stupid flu!" Chad yelled in pain. Josh nodded.

" Yep. _Way_ to much drama."

* * *

**A/N: This was written randomly. I Just began to write this about a week ago and today when I was babysitting I decided to finish it. I didn't think it was that good but still, please let me know what you think.**

**P.S. I'm so excited for Sonny with A secret! yay!**

**Thank you for reading! (and please review to make a girl extremely happy!) =)**


End file.
